1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of managing a mobility profile of a mobile node under an IPv6 (Internet-Protocol version 6)-based localized mobility management, and more particularly, to a method of managing a mobility profile of a mobile node under IPv6-based localized mobility management which calculates and stores information to be included in the mobility profile of the mobile node, and manages a local mobility domain using the stored mobility profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the rapid spread of the Internet, the development of a wireless communication technology, and the performance improvement of mobile terminals such as a portable computer, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), etc., wireless Internet users are increasing. Accordingly, diverse methods have been proposed in order to provide high-quality communication services with respect to a mobile node that is a mobile terminal moving its position at all times under a wireless Internet environment. Recently, IPv6 which is extended from IPv4 has been proposed, and a mobile IPv6 technology based on this proposal, has been developed.
According to the mobile IPv6 technology, the mobile node, even if it moves to an external network, communicates with a CN (corresponding node) using its own HA (home address) obtained from a home agent that is a router having registration information of the mobile node. For this, the mobile node is allocated with a CoA (Care of Address) that is a temporary address from an access router of the linked external network, and registers the allocated CoA in the home agent along with the HA, which is called a binding.
The mobile node should periodically update such a binding, which is called a binding update, in order to inform its position to the home agent. Also, if the mobile node moves to another network, the mobile node should perform the binding update and the confirming thereof in association with the home agent whenever it moves to another network, and this causes the load of the home network and the traffic on the Internet to increase. Especially, if the mobile node is far away from the corresponding node or the home network, this problem becomes severe, and it may take a long time, more than one second, for the binding update and the confirming thereof.
A LMM (Localized Mobility Management) technique has been proposed to solve the above-described problem. According to this LMM, even if the mobile node moves from one subnet to another subnet in a local mobility domain, the CoA of the mobile node in the local mobility domain is not changed, a new position of the mobile node is informed only to a local mobility agent, and packets coming to the mobile node are forwarded to the present position of the mobile node through the local mobility agent. Accordingly, a handoff can promptly occur since the binding update for the home network is reduced and the binding update for the local mobility agent is requested only in the local mobility domain. The CoA which is not changed in the local mobility domain and is not informed to an outside of the local mobility domain is called a RCoA (Regional CoA), and the CoA which is not informed to the outside of the local mobility domain and is registered in the local mobility agent is called a LCoA (on-Link CoA).
According to the localized mobility management technique, it is somewhat possible to solve the problem caused by the increase of the load of the home agent and the increase of the traffic on the Internet. However, since the binding update for the local mobility agent is required, the localized mobility management technique cannot completely overcome the problems such as a signaling delay and so on.
In the existing cellular mobile communications, a discriminative billing or service providing is performed using the mobility profile. Also, in the mobile IPv6 which is the basis of the next-generation mobile communications, it is expected to provide high-quality services by introducing the mobility profile to the mobility management technique. According to the present mobility management technique that adopts the mobile IPv6, and is related to an intellectual mobility management technique, extraction of statistical mobility patterns and position-based services of the mobile node has not been proposed.
In practice, most mobile nodes show a periodic mobility in accordance with time, day of the week, etc., and show a mobility pattern of a high-probability in the statistics. Accordingly, if it is possible to statistically extract the mobility pattern in the localized mobility domain of the mobile node and estimate the present position or mobility of the mobile node, the localized mobility management can be performed more efficiently, and the cost can be greatly reduced, so that a high-quality QoS can be provided to users.
However, as described above, since management information and a method of obtaining the management information, which are required for the detailed mobility profile management, have not yet been proposed, there has been a demand for the management information, and the methods of obtaining and maintaining the information.